OneShots
by BelikovaChild
Summary: One-shots of Random things in my Stories that aren't in there! R&R please
1. Meeting Her!

**Hey guys well this was just an idea I came up with while dealing with Writers Block.**

**So this story is just going to be random one-shots that are from my other stories that aren't in the story, I hope you guys like them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *Pouts***

**XOXO Destinee**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Dimitri.**

**Story: Our Secret.**

**Summary: How Rose and Dimitri Meet.**

**MEETING HER**

I just pulled into the schools parking lot I was running late I never run late but this was all my little sister Viktoria's fault she was trying to find something to wear I tell you I will never understand girls. I sighed and walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Belikov glad you could join us" Mr. Sheppard** (He's my science teacher) **said as I sat down in my seat, "Now as I was saying we have a new student today Rose Mazur" he said pointing to the girl in the seat next to me see waved nervously. The time seemed to go slowly I tried to pay attention to what we were doing but I just kept sneaking glances at the goddess of a women beside me she had tan skin, long wavy brown/black hair, dark brown eyes, she had curves that not many other girls have she was beautiful.

"The person next to you is your partner, get to work" Andrew said Rose turned in her seat to face me.

"So your name is?" she asked I smiled she smiled back.

"Dimitri" I said she nodded.

"Do you have any idea what we are doing?" she asked.

"No I have no idea" I said she laughed.

"Well at least I wasn't the only one paying attention" she said while laughing i loved the sound of her laugh.

We spent the rest of the class pretending to do the work we have no idea what we were supposed to do.

**

* * *

**

**And that's how they met hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	2. Montana and Mason

**Hey guys I have another one for you guys I was going to write this into the story but then I decided against it. Hope you guys like it! I couldn't remember what mason was in the story sorry guys if I got it wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I do own Montana.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**POV: Montana**

**Story: Rose and Dimitri's happily ever after.**

**Summary: When Montana met Mason.**

**MONTANA AND MASON**

I just finished putting some dress's into a box for shipment when a guy with red hair and freckles walked into my store.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked the guy he looked at me and smiled, he was really cute I smiled back.

"Yeah I'm Mason Ashford, I was supposed to pick up a dress for a Celia Badica" he said walking up to the counter.

"Ok just wait here and I'll go get the dress for you" I said and walked to the back of the store. I got the deep blue dress and took it back to Mason. I put it into a small thin box and gave it to him.

"Here you go" I said.

"Thanks… Can I ask you something?" he asked looking really nervous it just made him even cuter.

"Yeah sure" I said wondering why he was so nervous for.

"I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" he asked I smiled at him and nodded.

"Like a date?" I asked she smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yes like a date" he said looking away from me I smiled again _why am I smiling so much?_ I asked my self.

"I would like that" I said he looked back at me and smiled.

"Great, so tonight?" he asked I nodded.

"Sounds good" I said.

"Cool, meet me here at 7" he said I nodded again and with that he walked out of the store.

* * *

**And there you have it how Mason and Montana met.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	3. THE WEDDING

**Here is Rose and Dimitri's wedding from 'Our Secret' the pictures of the dresses will be in the 'Our Secret' photo album soon i promise just have to find the perfect dresses for everyone.**

**Hope you like it.  
XOXO Destinee**

* * *

Today was my wedding day, Lissa, Viktoria and my mom were helping me get ready Lissa was working on my hair and Viktoria was working on my make-up while my mom looked after Bella Dimitri and the guys had Elena mainly because Christian wouldn't let her out of his sight so they took her.

"Ok you can open your eye's now" Lissa said i opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror my hair was curled and was down my make up looked great they did a prefect job i knew i could rely on them.

"Thank you guys it looks great" I said they smiled and hugged me careful not to mess anything up.

"Ok time to get into your dress" Viktoria said she was a little over exited i laughed at her. Lissa, Viktoria and my mom helped me into my dress i looked in the mirror to see how it all came together, i smiled.

"You look beautiful Rose" My mom said tears in her eyes i smiled at her i saw my dad come in.

"It's time to go little girl" He said i took a deep breath suddenly nervous and nodded.

Abe walked with me to where we were having the wedding it was a small beach wedding just close family and friends. As we drew closer to the beach i got more nervous.

"Calm down Rose, you'll be fine" Dad said kissing my cheek i smiled at him.

"Thanks dad, I love you" I told him he smiled.

"Love you too little girl, now how about we get down there to your soon-to-be husband?" He asked i took another deep breath and nodded we continued walking Lissa and Viktoria waiting for the music to start so they go in first. When the music started they smiled at me and started walking i took another deep breath waiting for my que. When it was my turn, my dad tugged my arm a little to get me moving i started walking while my dad held on to me i kept my eyes on the guy in front of me smiling like an idoit i smiled at him. As we reached where Dimitri and the priset was standing he kissed my cheek again and put my hand into Dimitri's .

"Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur as your lawfully wedded wife and do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked Dimitri he smiled at me.

"I do" he said.

"And do you Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur take Dimitri Belikov as your lawfully wedded husband and do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preist asked me i smiled at Dimitri.

"I do" I said Dimitri smiled at me again.

"I now pronce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The preist said as me and Dimitri kissed we heard clapping and crying we pulled apart and smiled at each other.

* * *

**Tell me what you thoughts!**

**I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	4. After The End

**For those who stuck with me for those three years. Thank you, this is for you. xx**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

**Story: Rose and Dimitri's Happy Ever After.**

**Summary: Life after the official ending.**

**_After The End_**

_'When you get to an ending of a book, you always expect it to be filled with happiness and sometimes it is, then there are the times when it ends in tragedy. This one has both._

_You see the happiness is what came first; I had an amazing family; two sisters and a brother and two badass parents. We weren't like your typical family; yes we had our fights, but when I say 'typical' I mean we're not exactly human, we might look it that's because we're half human, the other half of us was part Moroi vampire; Mortal vampire's who can die, which makes us Dhampirs; we don't need blood in order to survive. See, not your ordinary family, not even close. My oldest sister; Lacey, she ran a Fashion house in Paris. Then there was my older sister; Arianna, who was a Prima Ballerina in a Russian Dance company. Then there is me and my brother Liam; he wanted to be guardian, like me, like our parents; and he would have made an excellent one at that, he was passionate about it._

_This is where the tragedy comes into the story; though you probably have already guessed what had happened by now; but for those of you who haven't you better prepare yourself for this. Are you prepared? Alright good._

_You see, this one morning Liam and a few of his friends had permission to go off campus for the day. I admit I was a little jealous that he hadn't asked me if I wanted to go like he had the other times before. They all had used the excuse of going to see a movie, which made me suspicious because those boys could never sit in front of a screen long enough to watch a movie; to play some type of video game they could spend all day in front of one._

_It wasn't until that night a few hours after the time they had said they would be back by that the guardian who was sent with them came back and told us that Liam and his friends never came out of the movie theater nor did they ever go in. At that point my Mother was in hysterics; I could tell my Dad was holding back his emotions for our benefit._

_My mother had refused to believe he was missing, not until a few months; almost a year had passed. After that we held a small memorial for him, my older sisters had flown in. Lacey bringing her four year old son; Chase, along with her. Our family never really had closure with what had happened to Liam but we learnt to continue with our lives._

_Then the happiness came again when Arianna had announced she was getting married. I had met her husband-to-be when the family flew to Russia when Aunt Viktoria had her daughter. But along with the wedding announcement came one that she was also expecting. The whole year was filled with plane flights, phone calls, dress fittings. But it was worth it, the wedding ceremony was beautiful. My sister was stunning in the white dress she had picked out, it outlined the baby bump perfectly. A month after the wedding, Arianna had went into labour; a baby girl was added to the family; Liliana Jamie._

_Everything was good again; but we all had our down days where we thought of Liam and where he might be, and why hasn't he tried to make contact with us. But we did look back on all the good times we had with him to get out of that mood.'_

"Kayla, hurry up or you'll miss your graduation!" Come a voice from the other side of the door. Dropping her pen, she shook her head.

"Coming Mom!" She called back, picking up the pen again pressing it to the final page in the journal.

_'Today is a good day; I'm graduating, finally! Wish me luck.'_

Signing her name, she closed the book up and placed it into the draw of her desk and picked up the graduation robe pulling it on before bounding out of the room to meet up with her family.


End file.
